


Guiding Steps

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie begins to make an attempt to love her carer a little more openly.Littleverse AU.





	Guiding Steps

“So… how are you going to say thank you?”

Carmella’s comment had caught Stephanie off-guard enough that the girl looked at her and frowned. 

“What?”

“Well your Daddy has done so much to help you. Are you gonna repay her somehow. I do with Mommy by giving her all the kisses and love and telling her how pretty she is. You should try it…“  
“But…”

“We all do it… try it, I’m sure she’ll like it…”

“I don’t know how…”

“Just watch…”

Carmella was smiling as she headed towards the parents, her smile soft even as she moved to kiss Natalya, playing idily with her hair as she sat on Natalya’s lap. Natalya smiling, thanking the girl and stroking Carmella’s back, the affection and love between the two obvious, the happiness in Natalya was radiating from her and Carmella smiled, stealing another kiss, leaving Stephanie blushing. 

She had tried, later. Shy, timid even, as she crawled into Fliss’ lap, kissing her softly even as she hid the kiss behind a curtain of hair, smiling weakly even when Fliss smiled and stroked her back, her voice gentle. 

“I love you.”

Stephanie spoke softly, timidly. 

“I love you too Princess.”

Fliss had smiled, petting Stephanie’s hair gently. 

The cuddles and kisses had continued over several weeks, Carmella coaching Stephanie carefully, smiling at each small step towards confidence that Stephanie took, she knew how hard Fliss worked to make Stephanie feel safe. Now Stephanie seemed to finally be able to show some of her affection in public. 

Eventually Stephanie had all but skipped over to Fliss, settling in her lap and kissing her neck with a shy, sweet smile, her voice for once clear and honest. 

“You look so pretty Daddy, I love you.”

Fliss blushed, laughing softly at Stephanie’s instant blush in reply and kissing her lightly. 

“I love you too Princess.”

Her smile was sweet. 

“My brave girl.”

Stephanie had looked around, giggling when Mickie and Trish gave her a thumbs up and mouthed ‘you did good kiddo’ to her.


End file.
